


My blood, sweat and tears

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Inspired by Alice in borderland.Changkyun's covered in blood, Minhyuk thinks it's sexy.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	My blood, sweat and tears

**"You know, you're sexy like that."**

The cold wind getting through the open window made Changkyun shiver. He hated the sticky feeling on his skin, how some of the blood was still getting out of his wound. It didn't really hurt anymore but the feeling was uncomfortable, as much as Minhyuk's eyes that he felt fixed on him. It didn't help when Minhyuk said that.

**"Someone just fucking exploded next to me, now I'm covered in sticky blood, and you think I'm sexy?"**

Changkyun didn't know how he could find it in himself to be still surprised by Minhyuk's actions and sayings. He met the guy one week earlier after a particularly hard game and the oldest man decided to stick with him. Not that Changkyun wanted, anyway, what was the point of being two in this situation? Getting attached to someone was the best way to lose and end up sad. Changkyun just wanted to go back to his normal, boring life without the presence of this crazy puppy boy at each one of his steps. From the first time he saw him, Changkyun knew something was wrong with Minhyuk. The way he always kept that knife to his side, looked at it almost lovingly, and smiled in the creepiest way...It still gave shivers to the smallest.

If he thought about it, Minhyuk was actually the last person he wanted to be stuck with. Sure, the oldest was incredible at every game weirdly, but he was so annoying outside of it. He was a bit scary, especially with all those piercings...God, how many did he have? 5? Just on his face? Changkyun didn't want to see the rest of his body. He was like, 10% metal…

**"Come onnnn, blood is sexy!"**

Changkyun frowned, disgusted. As he walked to the window to close it, he wished Minhyuk would stop eye-fucking him. He had always been and the youngest couldn't stop asking himself  _ "why?" _

**"What the fuck…"** Changkyun let out a sigh, turning back to find something to wipe his body.  **"I don't know what I expected from someone who licked his knife clean."**

Minhyuk was smiling, his lip piercing shining under the light of the sun. The youngest man knew he had also two of those on his tongue, and it was somewhat sexy...No, disgusting.

**"But blood tastes good! Stop judging!"** The redhead's tone was light, joking, as it always was. Changkyun hated the way he never seemed to be serious, except when he was really concentrated in the game. As the youngest man was trying to wipe the blood, though difficulty, he replied:  **"With all the metal in your face, don't you have enough? You gotta taste it too?"**

A loud laugh escaped Minhyuk's lips, amused by the reply. Changkyun was able to be really funny when he wanted to. The oldest man knew his partner was just scared to trust anyone and he could understand. No one was to be trusted in this game. Yet...Minhyuk couldn't stop himself.

**"M-Minhyuk! What are you d-Ah!"**

Changkyun jumped in fear when he felt a tongue lick his bloody neck, dutifully cleaning. What was the oldest doing? Why is that happening so suddenly?

_ And why did it feel so good? _

**"Just cleaning you,"** said the redhead with a smile as he licked the neck again. The bitter taste on his lips was so good.  **"Is that supposed to be a problem?"**

Changkyun wanted to scream.  _ Yes! Yes, it's a big one! _ But he couldn't, he felt stuck. The tongue on his skin was pleasurable, it had been so long since he felt any contact...Ever since he entered the game, probably some months ago(he didn't know anymore), there wasn't any human contact possible. It wasn't the time and there wasn't anyone. Now, though… They had all night, in a private space, and Minhyuk's tongue felt way too good on him to ignore. Even if it was sick, him licking to clean his body from the  _ blood _ of a dead body...Changkyun was shivering each time Minhyuk's piercings were dragging against his skin.  _ I wonder what it would feel like...Elsewhere…  _

**"Oh, so you like it more than you should…"** Minhyuk's lips were curled into a smile that gave Changkyun shivers. He couldn't push the other away, didn't want to. He was too touch-deprived to do so. Plus, for once, Minhyuk's mouth was too busy to talk-Happily. He liked it that way, couldn't even lie when he was starting to get hard.

**"Hmm, let me lick you all clean then."** Minhyuk's voice was raspy, low, and it made Changkyun suppress a moan.  **"Fuck are you weird...But go ahead if you like."**

At those words from the youngest, Minhyuk smiled and pushed him so he was then sitting against the wall. Changkyun could only breathe heavily, chest naked, covered in blood, and about to get licked clean by none other than Lee-Fucking-Minhyuk.  _ He weirdly didn't hate the thought too much.  _

So here he was now, his chest shining with saliva as Minhyuk licked him dutifully. Not one part of his blood-covered chest remains unlicked. The redhead liked to see his dongsaeng shivering and panting under him, eyes glossy. Minhyuk was barely doing anything, yet the other looked so far gone...It was probably one of the best visions Minhyuk ever saw. The taste of blood was so, so good and it drove him crazy. Changkyun's skin tasted also a bit salty, but kind of sweet too. He loved it, felt powerful and so hard too. 

**"M-Minhy-Ngh!"** Changkyun's voice was like a melody, so sweet and deep as he moaned Minhyuk's name. The latter liked how it sounded as he started sucking on the youngest's nipples. Biting, sucking on them, he didn't stop until his lover was shaking a bit and begging for more in a mix of English and Korean. Changkyun was so far gone, even if he was untouched and barely stimulated.  _ How cute, he must have been touch-deprived.  _

When Minhyuk lifted his head up, Changkyun's eyes also shot open.  _ Oh god.  _ The redhead looked so damn good, blood on his lips and chin, eyes also opened wide. His tongue peeked over to lick his lips and Changkyun moaned at the look of the oldest's piercings. Ah, they were sexy. 

Minhyuk just smiled, his hands reaching to take off the younger's jeans. Changkyun moaned in anticipation, thighs shaking. The latter swore he blacked out at the moment and gained conscience back when he felt Minhyuk's tongue on his dick. The little metal things were caressing the underside of his anatomy. It was so good, only stimulated him more and it had been so long since he was last sucked. Minhyuk looked like a starved man, licking and swallowing his cock like his last meal. Changkyun could feel the latter's teeth grazing against it and, weirdly, it only spurred him more. Needy moans were escaping his lips, his hips bucking up from time as it felt too good to contain. The redhead didn't mind getting choked, like the feeling it gave him and how he could barely breathe. He wanted to be hurt.

**"Don't hold back." That was** all he said before swallowing back Changkyun's cock. The youngest only let out a loud moan and did as told, hips bucking up without holding back. His hands were tangled in Minhyuk's hair and only tugged, so hard it hurt the older man. He loved it, tongue lapping everything he could. The taste of precum, bitter but also somewhat sweet, was heavenly. They were both losing themselves in the sensation until Changkyun felt the sting of a cut on his chest. Minhyuk was opening up his skin softly, making more blood pool down his abdomen.

_ I shouldn't find it so hot. Fuck fuck fuck. _

A wave of arousal hit him, it was so depraved. Crying out, Changkyun threw his head back against the wall and whined when Minhyuk's mouth left his cock. As he opened his eyes, ready to beg for more, he saw his partner with a mouth full of blood drop down on his dick again. A loud cry escaped the smallest and he looked at Minhyuk sucking him so eagerly, blood seeping down his anatomy. It was so hot, seeing the redhead's lips bloody, and to feel the liquid on his cock. He was so, so close now.

**"A-ah-I-I'm coming!"** At this, Minhyuk smiled and only sucked harder. He wanted his throat to be painted white and was also so damn needy for it. It didn't take long and soon, Changkyun was letting out the lewdest moan as he came down the redhead's throat. After weeks without release, in stress, it was absolutely devastating in the best way. His head was spinning and he could hear Minhyuk's loud moan as he swallowed his seed. 

Then, a loud buzzer sound. Changkyun almost died of a heart attack.

**"What the fuck is that?"** He asked breathless, legs shaking. Minhyuk was now on his knees next to him, hand still covered in his own semen. A smile curled on his lips as he started cleaning both of them with tissues.

**"Time for a new game, Kyunnie."**


End file.
